


Gratitude

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Beast Mode Sex, M/M, NSFW, Size Difference, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the predacons had helped defend Cybertron's core from the terrocons, Predaking appreciates the respect that Bumblebee shows him rather than quickly being asked to leave once there was no longer a need for his presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> An [anon](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/80841841086/is-it-bad-that-i-want-predaking-to-fuck-me-from-behind) gave me the basic idea, and soundwavesapprentice gave me another character to use
> 
> *jazz hands* beast mode!

When Predaking had said that he wanted to express his gratitude for Bumblebee treating him with respect and as an equal after the battle with the terrorcons was over and Unicron was imprisoned, the newly promoted warrior hadn’t thought even for a moment that it would be in this form.

He’d told Predaking that he would be honored, and a rumble from deep in the mech’s chassis was all the warning he’d gotten before he’d been turned around and bent over. With some urging, Bumblebee had spread his legs, locked his knees, and leaned far enough forward that he could brace himself with his hands on the ground.

Doorwings quivering, Bumblebee cries out when the predacon eases a fourth digit into his valve. Predakin’s unoccupied hand comes up to rub directly between his doorwings and tease the joints.

"Relax," Predaking says before his withdraws his digits and stands behind the yellow mech.

Bumblebee looks back in confusion just in time to see the mech’s plating begin to shift in transformation. His engine revs with a rush of excitement and apprehension as Predaking stands over him and releases his spike. He realizes that Predaking had meant for him to relax now rather than at the moment he’d said it, and he quickly re-locks his knees and wills his valve to expand.

Predaking growls as he lines himself up and presses forward into the Autobot. Truthfully, he hadn’t been optimistic about being compatible with the small mech, but Bumblebee had been surprisingly pliant.

Mouth falling open in pleasure, Bumblebee’s legs nearly fold up underneath him as Predaking relentlessly presses forward and fills his valve. He manages to catch himself, however, and he even manages to rock backwards. This earns him another deep rumble from the predacon as he releases a groan of his own.

When Predaking feels his spike hit the back of the yellow and black mech’s valve, he pauses to savor the moment and allow the warrior to adjust.

Panting, Bumblebee shifts his feet a bit closer together and forces a bit more of the predacon’s spike in himself. Predaking had done a good job of stretching his valve beforehand, and now he’s impatient.

Predaking takes the hint and curls his head underneath himself. Very carefully, he bites down on the back of Bumblebee’s neck and slides his spike almost completely out of the quivering warrior before he slams back in- penetrating just a tiny bit deeper than before.


End file.
